Beautiful lie ENG
by Rogogon
Summary: Adam Lambert babysitting four-year-old Riff, who starts asking uncomfortable questions... / Fluff, but sexual undertone!


Another translation of my fanfic by amazing **Karola Hikaru** (check her out on DeviantART - KarolaKH) :)

**Beautiful lie**

"Uncle Adam!"

Adam stood in the front door of his house, observing Riff running to him, with a wide smile on his face. Boy was almost 4 years old and- according to Scarlett- was shooting up like a weed. For Adam, though, he still was the same moppet, shown to him by Lee in the hospital hall, right after the labor. Scarlett, who was talking franticly on the cellphone, was following him. Adam squatted and spread his arms, to welcome a godson. Riff ran to him and nuzzled into him, whole, meeting black-haired's tight embrace. Well, they've seen each other only week before, but damn! Adam missed this little fellow so much! Almost as much as Riff missed his favourite uncle. Rockstar straightened, still holding Riff in his arms.

"Riff, you'll soon overgrow me, sweetheart!" Adam smiled, seeing boy's delighted face, and brushed his black hair with fingers "You've grown like ten inches since I last saw you!"

He adjusted Riff's position in his eyes and leaned to kiss his mom for hello. He let her go first and closed the door, then followed her to the living room.

"You have no idea how happy I am, that you agreed to look after him, Adam" Scarlett put Riff's backpack on the floor and turned around to the brunette, currently strongly hugged by her son. She smiled "Urgent issue. I promise, it'll be only few hours"

"You know it's a pleasure for me, Scarlett" Adam placed Riff on the floor "And I can look after him as long as needed" he laughed as he felt Riff cuddling his leg up and stroked his little black head "Do your things, we're gonna have great time, right, honey?"

Riff nodded eagerly and smiled widely, at the same time squinting his chocolate and creased his nose sweetly. Adam couldn't find the words to describe, how he loved this little babyboy.

"No doubt" Scarlett laughed, adjusted bag on her shoulder and squatted next to Riff "Be a good boy, sweetheart" she kissed the top of his head and stood up "Just don't go into the pool, he's been cold recently" she smooched Adam's cheek and headed the door "If anything happens, call immediately!

Before Adam or Riff managed to say anything, she nearly ran out of the house, slamming the door behind. After few seconds they heard roar of the car's engine and it faded, going further and further away quickly. Adam looked down at Riff, who simultaneously looked up at him. He smiled and Riff replied with same.

„So whatcha wanna do, honey?

…

Adam fell on the soft carpet, exhausted and panting hardly. It was unbelievable, how Riff could finish a man off! First, they played hide-and-seek but believe me- finding only thirty-five inches tall child in such a huge mansion wasn't as easy as it seems. Then, they were jumping on the trampoline, bought by Adam few days before, exactly for such occasions. Next, they played football, what finally finished off boy's godfather, instead of Riff himself. This kid had indefatigable energy and was never tired.

In the end, they played being cowboys. Precisely, being cowboy and his horse. Adam professionally imitated springy steed, mounted by his godson. But everything has a limit. After half an hour of galloping around the living room (fortunately, Riff didn't command his "horsey" to climb "mountains peaks", because Adam didn't even want to try climbing the stairs up, with a four-year old jumping on his back). To Riff's great dissatisfaction, Adam laid on his stomach on the carpet. Boy pouted and seemed to drill Adam with begging stare , assuring black-haired singer not to teach him any begging tricks anymore, as it was clearly turning against him.

"Go on, uncleee!"

"Can we rest for a moment, honey?" Adam sighed heavily and looked at the boy over his shoulder

Riff looked at him for moment, thinking intensely.

"Alright" he agreed after a moment of deep consideration

Adam breathed out with a relief and Riff got off his back, climbing on the leather coach.

Though, before Adam managed to stand up himself, he heard Riff's voice behind his back "Mommy said, that elder people need more rest, is it true?"

"It is" Adam confirmed, before he actually realized the meaning of boy's utterance. In a split second, he had strong urge to slam his own head.

In the meantime, Riff slid off the couch and ran to his Little backpack, lying in the corner of the room. Adam collapsed on the couch, closing his eyes and panting hardly. He promised himself that it was the LAST time, every time he gave in to his beloved godson. He promised it again, as he never managed to keep his word and refuse Riff anything.

"Uuuuuncleeeeee..."

Adam opened his eyes and at the boy, who represented such a pitiful sight.

"What happened, darling?" Adam stood up from the coach and straightened. His back was still hurting badly. He cursed himself for not ending this play earlier and approached the boy, squatting next to him.

"I didn't bring my toooooys!...What now, uncle?"

Adam constructed a quick vision of the next hour- if he won't find Riff any toys, he'll have no choice but to run on all fours, with a four-year old bouncing on his back. He felt lump in his throat. No, no way he could let this happen! He hugged worried boy and kissed the top of his head.

"It's nothing, honey" he put boy's fringe off his forehead "Let's go upstairs and look for some, hm?"

Riff nodded. He took Adam's hand and obediently followed him upstairs. Whole way there, Adam kept wondering, what could he give Riff as a toy and, unfortunately came up with nothing. Total blank.

They entered Adam's bedroom. Riff let his godfather's hand go and ran to the enormous bed, climbed on it and started waving his legs, while Adam was rummaging around his wardrobe, looking for some old toys that- if he remembered well- Lee and Scarlett had left there once.

However, he couldn't find them now. Probably Sauli would know where they are. He was way better organised than his boyfriend, but Adam didn't want to bother him with such a bullshit, not now, when he's in his family house.

What roused him from the frantic search was his godson's excited voice, ringing in the neighbouring room.

"I found something! Wow! Holy...!"

Intrigued Adam stuck his head out of the wardrobe, curious of what attracted Riff's attention. However, he was totally not expecting what he saw in boy's hands.

Riff was holding Adam's favourite 'toy' in his hand. The one, that he sometimes allowed Sauli to play with too...Riff has just found and contently held a leather whip.

After a moment, still shocked, Adam went out of the wardrobe and headed Riff.

"Give it back, honey. It's not a toy"

Unhappy Riff gave the whip back Adam and black-haired nearly ran to the wardrobe, to hide it as deeply as possible. A moment later he came out and approached visibly intrigued Riff. He took boy's hand and led him downstairs. Boy was silent and contemplative. Adam turned the TV on, found some kids' channel and seated boy on the couch, next to himself.

"Do you have a horsey in the house?" after few moments, Riff finally spoke

Adam looked at his godson, absolutely confused.

" Riff, what the...?" he stopped, literally feeling brainwave coming. Right! Whip! Whip means cowboys. And cowboys are inevitably related to horses! Obviously! "Yeah, we have the horsey" he finished the sentence quickly, hoping it will end the discussion soon, and content of boy's association choice.

Before he gave the conversation fresh start, Riff quickly asked:

"So, where is he now?

"Eeem...He's...with his family...He left...to meet them" Adam stammered, begging silently that Riff won't notice uncertainty in his voice.

"Just like uncle Sauli?"

"Yes! Yes, exactly!" Adam nodded enthusiastically, as his imagination showed him very unique associations ... "Exactly, honey. He went to Finland with uncle Sauli!"

Man pondered over this conversations content. And over his own associations. Being honest, he did own his private „horsey". He laughed to his own thoughts. Yet, he hoped, that Riff will get bored with this topic soon, as always, and focus on the „Lion King"

"Do you miss the horsey?"

Adam sighed, as he predicted that this talk will last way longer than he expected. This idea visibly appealed to Riff and boy didn't seem to give it up. When Adam realized the meaning of these words, he laughed at his associations. Oh, he definitely had to repeat it all to Sauli during their evening phone talk...

"Yes, baby. Uncle would love to ride him, but has to wait till he's back" that was true. He did miss Sauli so much, though Finn was to come back in a week. And, yea, he'd totally ride him now…

"So maybe buy a new one!" Riff insisted. Little stubborn mule, he and Scarlett were like a peas in the pod.

Adam rubbed his forehead, aware that Riff's parents wouldn't approve this conversation at all. For a second, he considered, that one day he might have been forced to buy a real horse, cover the lie up. It was more probable, though, that Riff might have forgotten this conversation after few days, so Adam could fantasize about "riding a horsey" a bit more as well.

"No, Riff, no way! Uncles loves only one horsey" well, that was true too. All that counted for Adam was Sauli. For the first time since so long, he was really in love and he loved this state.

"If you love him, then why do you need a whip?" Riff kept seeking out, still not taking his eyes off the screen, though Adam really hoped it means he's not really paying attention to all this damn bullshit, escaping his godfather's mouth now.

"Because..." he reflected on the best answer, estimating his chances, that Riff doesn't really pay attention to what 'uncle Adam' was telling him "Because, sometimes horsey needs an incentive to play" he said before really thinking the answer over

"And then you play?"

"Yes" Adam was honestly sick of this discussion, which really finished the hell off out of him way more than all the earlier plays with his godson

"And what if the horsey doesn't want?"

"Horsey always wants" Adam answered without thinking, again! This time, he was ready to do the facepalm and laugh in the same time, when he visualized the „horsey" ready for a play.

"Isn't he tired sometimes?" Riff's curiosity was impressive

"Noo, horsey is in a great shape" actually, Adam wasn't lying, and used metaphors, so he felt partly excused for telling Riff things inappropriate for his age.

Riff became silent for a couple of minutes. Adam really hoped that the topic is closed. The boy focused on the cartoon and Adam followed him.

"And... you had many horseys so far?" Riff asked again after dozen of minutes

Adam couldn't stop bursting out of laugh at this question. It seemed so absurd, to discuss your...well, your sex life, let's be honest...with a four-year old child!

"No, honey, not many" he managed to calm down somehow and answer the question according to the truth

"So, how many?"

"Dontcha want a juice, Riff?" Adam decided to interrupt the discussion, to be relieved from this for a minute. Riff was really tough opponent in such spoken battles, and grew in strength as the time passed by.

Riff shook his head and came back to watching Simba's escape from hyenas. Adam breathed out really quietly, as if afraid that any louder sound would make Riff continue this dangerous topic.

"Do you love the horsey? As much as I love Mister Cuddler?" Riff clearly loved to probe into inconvenient topics, as much as he loved his favourite teddy bear.

"Yes, honey" Adam stroked Riff's Black, fancy layered hair "As much. And I love you as much too, babyboo"

Riff came closer to Adam, nuzzling into his side. Singer unintentionally smiled, embracing his godson. He was so sweetly cute that it was impossible not to love him! Unless he was as damn curious as he was now, dammit!

"Does a horsey neigh when you play?"

Adam breathed once, not to burst out laughing.

"Yea, actually quite loudly" he sniggered quietly

"And what do you play with?"

"...?"

"You know...Horsey has his toys, doesn't he?"

"No, he plays with me" if Scarlett was to kill him for depraving („Depraving! I haven't told him anything!") her son, he'd answer all of Riff's questions as well. Come what may!

"He has no toys...?" Riff fell silent, thinking intensely "So maybe I should give him some of mine, so he won't be sad?"

"Oh, honey, you're so lovely" Adam literally revelled in how lovely and generous was his godson "But horseys don't play with same toys kids do" Adam tried to convince himself, that 'indeed, not with the same ones!' "Keep them for yourself"

"Fine" Riff looked up at his favourite uncle „But I'll get to see him one day, right?"

"Sure, Riff" Adam tried to end this discussion as soon possible, because it was taking definitely wrong direction "Of course"

Riff focused on the cartoon again and didn't start talking about the 'horseys' till its end, what made Adam extremely happy. But when Scarlett called, to announce she'll come to bring Riff in few minutes, Adam decided to act in the defence of his own life.

„Riff, honey... Can I ask you a favour" Riff looked into Adam's blue eyes curiously „Don't tell mommy or daddy about my horsey, ok?"

"But why, uncle?"

"Because..." Adam tried to figure something out quickly, but failed. How is it possible, that in the interviews, he could invent ripostes in a split second, and now was unable to work out a good excuse for his four-years old godson?

"Because it's a surprise?" Riff prompted him, smiling sweetly

"Exactly, honey" Adam returned the smile, sighing with a relief "Can I count on you?"

"It's a secret? Only me and you?" Riff's eyes glistened at the idea of becoming 'uncle Adam's' secret's keeper

„Yes. Deal?" Adam helf his hand out to Riff

„Deal, uncle!" little boy squeezed and shook it proudly

…

Fifteen minutes later, Adam was standing in the front gate, waving at Riff goodbye. Scarlett was fastening his belts in the baby armchair, on the backseat of her Toyota. After a moment, she was sitting in the driver's shit, igniting the engine. Last thing Adam heard, was Riff's sweet voice:

"Mom, will buy me a horsey?"


End file.
